1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch display stand for displaying and transporting a wristwatch and a novelty item such as a miniature skateboard.
2. Background Art
Merchants are continually looking for ways to better promote their products at the point of sale. Manufacturers are also continually looking for ways to better promote their products at the point of sale by providing a display or packaging that improves the promotion of their product. This is especially true when the goods at issue are wristwatches or other small articles which are typically displayed in a glass case amongst a plurality of similar articles. Typically, wristwatches are packaged such that the wristwatch may easily be put on display by merely removing the wristwatch and its display stand from the packaging, and placing it in the display case. When an individual wristwatch that is on display is sold, the wristwatch and display stand are simply placed back in the packaging and conveyed to the purchaser.
In the mindset of marketing and promotion, it is ideal if a product for sale draws the attention of the audience that the product is targeted for. Accordingly, if a wristwatch is produced for a particular target audience a display stand that catches the eye and draws the attention of a targeted buyer will improve sales by the promotion at the point of sale.
In the field of competitively priced sports wristwatches, the purchaser may not have a predetermined model of sports wristwatch or particular brand name in mind prior to the point of sale. It is advantageous for a manufacturer of sports wristwatches to provide a wristwatch display stand that will both promote the wristwatch by drawing the attention of the targeted audience to the display and sufficiently transport the article within its packaging.
It is the goal of the present invention to provide a simple low-cost wristwatch display stand for transporting an article such as a wristwatch that draws attention to the article at a point of sale display.
The wristwatch display stand of the present invention is for displaying both a wristwatch and a novelty item and includes a cuff member and a base. The cuff member is for attaching a wristwatch thereto and has a lower portion that includes a pair of spaced apart first configurations. The base has an upper portion adapted to receive the novelty item. The upper portion includes a pair of spaced apart complementary configurations. When a novelty item is received by the upper portion of the base, the first configurations extend about lateral sides of the novelty item to cooperate with the complementary configurations and affix the cuff member to the base. This cooperation between the first and complementary configurations of the cuff member and base respectively retains the novelty item therebetween.